Recently, along with the increased popularity of picture-taking instruments such as cameras, there increase picture-taking chances by use of a silver halide light sensitive photographic material (hereinafter, referred to as a photographic material). As a result, further enhancement in sensitivity and image quality has been desired by the public.
One domain ant factor for enhancing sensitivity and image quality of the photographic material concerns silver halide grains, and there has been on going development of silver halide grains aimed at enhancement of sensitivity and image quality.
Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public inspection (hereinafter referred to as JP-A) Nos. 5-323487, 6-11781, 6-11782, 6-27567, 6-250309, 6-250310, 6-250311, 6-250313, 6-242527 etc. disclose the realization of enhancement of sensitivity and the improvement of fog-pressure-resistance by using the iodide ion releasing compound in preparing a silver halide grain.
However, since the releasing speed of iodide ion from these well-known iodide ion releasing compounds is slow, there has been limitation in enhancement of sensitivity and it is insufficient with these compounds to meet recent demand in the photographic material and development of more skilled know-how in the photographic material has been desired.